Lois Lane
"How do you find someone that has spent a lifetime covering his tracks?" Lois Lane is a Pulitzer Prize winning reporter for the Daily Planet newspaper. She is most famous for her publishings on the Alien hero that became known as 'Superman' whom she shared passionate feelings with. Biography Discovery of a hero Lois was sent by her editor Perry White to cover the story of the US Military supposedly tracking an Alien coming from possibly a ship under the ice of Ellesmere Island. Arriving and having her bags carried by Clark Kent who was temporarily working for the chopper company, she was not greeted well by the military who gave her a false reason for them being there. She noticed Clark away from military eyes finding something and follows him to see a tunnel leading down towards a ship which she decides to follow him down. Going down the tunnel she injures herself to which Clark hears and comes to her rescue and uses his Heat Vision to cauterise her wound before telling her that he can do things other people can't. He then takes her up to the surface to get medical help. Soon after the ship rises up from under the ice and takes off and lands on a mountain top. Returning to Metropolis and the Daily Planet to write up her story on the super powered mystery being and the alien ship rising from under the ice, her story is rejected by Perry for being too unbelievable and possibly inspired from Lois hallucinating. Undeterred and realising that this story needs to be told, she leaks her story to an internet blogger who posts it all over the internet. Lois is called into Perry's office where she is warned that the publishers wish to sue her and is given 2 weeks leave unpaid. Using her leave, she begins to investigate the super powered being by tracing back his recent saves and past jobs trying to get information on him. She goes to highway bar he worked at and also gets in touch with the crab boat fisherman he used to work with. She eventually gets his name 'Clark Kent' and tracks him to Smallville, Kansas where she meets with a source: Pete Ross who was a boy in the same class as Clark at school. Pete tells her about Clark saving his life and the school bus with his powers when they were younger. Lois arrives at the [[Kent Farm and is greeted by Martha Kent who isn't pleased to see a reporter. Martha fetches Clark who is surprised to see Lois. Clark agrees to talk with Lois and takes her to the cementary where his adopted father is born and tells her the story of how he died protecting his secret, believing the world isn't ready which is why he hides his abilities leaving Lois understandable. Arriving back in Metropolis, a worldwide message sent to every electronic device on the planet sent by General Zod confirms the existence of Alien life. Knowing that Kal-El is Clark Kent, she gets information that he has handed himself in at Edwards Air Force Base and talks her way into speaking with him. Asking why he let them handcuff him, he replies so that it makes them feel in control before asking what the S on his chest stood for, suggesting the name Superman before being cut off. After a meeting is arranged for the handing over of Kal-El where Zod's second in command Faora Hu-Ul arrives to pick him up, she also requests that Lois come along. Aboard, Faora puts a visor on Lois so that she can withstand the atmosphere on the ship taken to Black Zero, Zod's flagship. Appearance Lois is of an average height for females and of an average build. She has blue eyes and very light brown near strawberry blonde hair colour. Lois is mostly seen wearing smart office wear consisting of skirts, a shirt and waistcoat. Whilst out investigative reporting however she wears normal casual clothing. Personality Lois is a resulute, tough and persistent reporter who always seeks the ultimate scoop and story. When putting aside her job description however, Lois is shown to be a compassionate and fair and after he meeting with Kal-El, smitten with the selfless heroics he has given out all his life. Trivia *Emily Blunt and Anne Hathaway were the favourites for the role, whilst Olivia Wilde, Jessica Biel and Mila Kunis were linked. Anne Hathaway played Selina Kyle in The Dark Knight Rises, Directed by Man of Steel Producer/Writer Christopher Nolan. *Amy Adams featured in a Season One episode of Smallville, a TV series set before Clark Kent becomes Superman. Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Man of Steel Category:Humans Category:Characters without powers Category:Characters in the comics Category:Reporters Category:Superman secret keepers